The present invention relates to anode materials for current generating cells, especially to anode materials for primary current generating cells.
Current generating cells having iron anodes have been described in Alkaline Storage Batteries by S. Faulk et al (New York: John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1969). Such iron anodes are mixtures of iron metal and iron oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,322 to McKaveney describes silicon alloy anodes for use in current generating cells which comprise silicon and a highly active metal selected from the group consisting of calcium, barium, magnesium, cerium, lanthanum, manganese, strontium, lithium, sodium, and potassium. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,960 to Hoekje et al describes non-consumable silicon alloy cathode current collectors for secondary, i.e., rechargeable, electrochemical cells, in which silicon is doped with nitrogen, boron, phosphorus, or mixtures thereof, and alloyed with manganese, chromium, iron, cobalt, nickel, molybdenum, and mixtures thereof.
There remains a need for low cost alloy anodes of silicon, iron, or both which have good corrosion resistance, voltage stability, and long life, particularly in primary cells intended for long term applications involving low current drain.